Take A Chance With Me
by Nagead-Pwns
Summary: An action romance, sonamy, OC
1. Chapter 1

Take a Chance with Me

Author notes: This is my first fan fanfic and my first OC.

The sun was pouring down like a river of light and warmth, the wind whipped through my quills. I felt fantastic running through Station Square. I finally had a chance to let my legs stretch. I was sprinting and jumping, rolling along when all of a sudden I had to slam on the brakes! She was looking me right in the eyes: Amy Rose, number one fan of yours truly.

"Hey Sonic, now that Station Square is finally safe maybe you'll have some time for just the two of us?"

I was sweating buckets trying to think of a way to shake her off as she gave me a hug (in a boa constrictor kind of way) and my stomach started growling. Then it came to me.

"Sorry Amy, I gotta get going... it's... uh... lunchtime SEE YA!"

I ran just as fast as I was before but now in a different direction. As I was speeding to some peace and quiet I smelled a smell that filled me with joy. It was a strong savoury smell of my favourite meal: chilidogs! I ran in and hopped up on a stool. I called to the kitchen:

"Two chilidogs with the works please!"

I sat as I waited, with my mouth watering. As soon as those chilidogs were mine I chomped them down in delight. As the joy of chilidogs filled my body and mind I heard and ear piercing shriek.

"Sonic, HELP! AH!"

I burst from the restaurant tearing through the streets! I was almost where we had met when I found Amy up to her nose in ICE! I seized in place, gripped by my shock. Then all I could feel was an ice cold strike smearing me into the pavement from behind. I could barely stand, I was seeing double but when I gathered my focus I stared right at wolf... I fired off a homing attack at him but I was too dizzy. I could taste the blood in my mouth and I could feel it sticking to my chin and running down my face. I saw the trail of ice ahead and followed it to the docks where I saw the wolf carrying Amy in his arms. I shot him a glare that could cut a diamond and yelled:

"Who are you and what are you doing with Amy ya creep!".

He looked back at me with a cold envy and howled:

"You'll never take my Amy away, NEVER! AROOOO!"!

He jumped from the dock and his shoes froze the water below as he bolted from the docks.

"DAMMIT!"

I yelled to myself as I watched him carry her away; unable to catch him I went off to find Tails to see if he could help me look for clues.

I burst through his lab doors.

"Sonic, what happened! You need medical attention, sit down and I'll get you patched up".

As Tails got me all fixed up I explained what happened.

"So, Amy has been kidnapped. We don't know who this kidnapper is but we could find some clues at her apartment."

"What do you mean by that Tails?" I asked.

"Well Sonic, if he just snatched her up without making any threats or asking for a ransom, there must be a personal connection between this wolf and Amy."

"If that's the case we better get in the Tornado and fast!"

Then, we were off. We got to Amy's apartment and got inside (she always leaves a key under the mat). Tails checked the living room and kitchen while I checked in Amy's room. I walked in and saw how everything was pink, fluffy, or both. I looked around for any mementos, souvenirs, or photos that could connect this wolf creep and Amy. I scoured every nook and cranny for some kind of clue... as I was tearing through the room I felt like I was seeing her again for the first time. As I dug through each space I saw more than just the collections of an obsessed girl. She had all sorts of interests and loved exploring the supernatural, baking, and so much more. She had aprons, books of all kinds, craft projects, and fortune telling kits. She suddenly became more of a three dimensional person, no longer just a generic stalker but someone who was real. Behind a stack of tarot cards I found a key to a drawer. As I let the key turn the lock I opened the drawer and shuffled some paper. I reached in and pulled out an old pink diary. Inside there was a table of contents; it read as follows:

Part 1: Early Days

Part 2: Daily journals

Part 3: For me and Sonic

I decided to check part one first. I flipped through looking for references to a wolf. At long last I found what I was looking for. It was a line about "Chill, the friend who wanted more" she went on to describe him as "a lovable nerd who was great to hang out with but not really anything more". I finally pieced it together.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Take A Chance With Me

Chapter 2

Author's notes: First I'd like to thank everyone who has read the first chapter and shown their support. Hopefully you all like this chapter as much (if not better) than the last. If you have any specific feedback it would mean the world to me as this is my first story on this site. Thanks for reading and have fun!

I put the diary down, I walked into the living room to find Tails rifling through a pile of papers.

"Yo Tails, I found out who this wolf creep really is"

"What did you find?" asked Tails.

"Turns out our wolf weirdo is some guy named Chill The Wolf, apparently he was good with tech just like you and thought he had a chance with Amy."

"So what happened?" Tails wondered.

"I guess when I came along to dish out an ass-kicking to Eggman on the Little Planet, Amy fell for me and Chill got friend-zoned. I guess he's not taking it well."

"Well then, Sonic we should go back to Mobius. If this is something deeply rooted in their past he will likely be there somewhere." replied Tails.

"Then let's go!"

We ran to the train station and once we got there Tails turned to me and said:

"I need to take the Tornado back to my lab, I'll find you when you locate Chill."

"Alright Tails, I guess I'll have to find this creep on my own. See ya!"

I took the train to the World Gate and transferred to Mobius. It was good to be back but I had a job to do. Chill wasn't going to defeat himself ya know. I started running around looking for any trails of out of place ice and eventually came across some strange puddles. There were really cold even though it was summer here. I followed the deeper into the forest. As the wind whipped my quills and the puddles got colder I soon found myself sliding across ICE! The ground was frozen beneath me so I knew I was getting close. I regained my footing and followed the icy trail through twists and turns. I finally reached a shadowy cave with a big wooden door. I could already feel my legs shaking beneath me, my heart was racing but I reached forward grasping the doorknob tightly I opened the door to find a twisted hallway full of strange lights. I could see my breath, my teeth were chattering but I pressed on. As I crept to the hallways end I could hear Chill snarling at Amy.

"Please, come on Amy, I love you. Finally we can be together now that blue ball of trash is out of the way!"

"Please, LET ME GO!" cried Amy!

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing!" I yelled.

"Getting what I deserve!" Growled Chill.

"Damn right you are!" I yelled.

I launched a homing attack and knocked him back. He staggered, then he rushed towards me fist first! I just barely rolled out of the way. Then I charged up a spindash. As he turned around I blasted toward him crushing him against a wall. As I uncurled I gave him a kick to the jaw. I then felt his grasp crush my arm and I was flung like a rag doll onto the floor. I hit the ground so hard I felt my insides shake! I stood up and just as I caught my breath Chill was flying through the air in a ball of ice at me! I jumped out of the way as the ice around him shattered shaking the whole room. The floor began to crack. I jumped up and fired off a homing attack pushing him through the floor. The ice below parted and I bounced back to Amy. I untied her as I watched Chill The Wolf let out a final yell:

"No... my Ice-Jet shoes... they're freezing me in here. DAMN YOU SONIC!"

"AAAAAHHHHH! SONIC! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" cried Amy!

I untied her and picked her up. We ran as Chill froze in place. The ground beneath us became a blur as I ran through the cave. I kicked the door clean off. My heart was beating like an earthquake, Amy and I held each other tightly. Then above us I saw Tails flying in with the Tornado! I jumped in as he swooped down between the trees. Me and Amy sat down as Tails turned to us and said:

"Sorry I couldn't help earlier, I couldn't find you so I got my other Tornado from my lab here to look for you from above."

"Thanks Tails, you're a life saver." I replied.

"It was t-t-t-terrible, S-S-Sonic" sobbed Amy.

Between deep fits of tears and cries she told me all about what happened.

"He took me to this dark scary cave. It was so c-c-cold. He kept telling me about how 'Sonic took you away' and how 'we were meant for each other'. I just wanted to get away. If I knew he would have gone to such extremes I would have never even said hello when we were kids. At least I have you here now Sonic, thank you so much."

I looked her in the eye and said:

"I know this is going to sound creepy... but... I... uh, had to go through your stuff to find where you were and who Chill was. But, while I was looking I found out that I had misjudged you. You're not just some obsessed fangirl and I am sorry I treated you like some kind of freak."

"I'm sorry I was so clingy, I've just always seen you as a hero and wanted to show you how much you mean to me." She replied.

We held each other tightly as we landed back at the world gate. Me and Tails took Amy back to her apartment.

"Before you go Amy... I know we haven't given each other fair chances in the past but I think we should fix that."

Amy looked deep into my eyes, grinning from ear to ear.

"I know exactly what you mean Sonic. How does tomorrow at eight sound?"

I felt butterflies in my stomach, I cleared my throat and said:

"Sure thing, I'll pick you up."

"Well Sonic, make sure you're ready for a great night out!" said Amy.

I gave her a nod and ran home, the wind running across me and a smile on my face.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, with school, martial arts training, and a road trip I didn't have much time to write. Thanks a lot to those of you out there who've read my work.

Chapter 3

I had spent all day at the library on the computer looking up places to go for a nice night out when it hit me! I thought to myself: I can take Amy back to Mobius; we can get all Nostalgic on the rolling hills, gaze at the stars, it'll be perfect.

I looked at the clock and realized I had to run to Amy's place soon. I dashed out of the computer area, jumped and did a rail grind along the banister, blasted out of the door and ran to Amy's apartment. I saw her standing outside. Her make up was done in a way I had never seen...

Her lipstick was sparkled and shimmered under the gentle glow of the streetlamp. Her eyelashes sprawled in thick bold curves. Her dress was new, one I had never seen before. It's smooth fabric enveloped her in a silky second skin sprinkled with shining white jewels.

As I walked up to her and looked deep into her eyes Amy smiled at me and said:

"Ya know Sonic, I was so excited to see you tonight I never actually arranged anything for us to do. I hope your not disappointed."

"Don't worry, I have a surprise" I responded.

I swept her off her feet and I whisked her away to the world gate. She clung to me as I ran holding her gently.

I paid our fares and we crossed over to Mobius. I set her down and we strolled hand in hand through the forest as the midsummer sun kissed the horizon. We climbed a hill to a high cliff near the waters edge and looked out over the sunset. We sat down next to one another, she nestled into my chest and hugged me. I felt a rush of warmth wash over me. I hugged her too.

I looked deep into Amy's eyes and said: "I hope this was a nice surprise, I always liked watching the sun set and the stars coming out to shine"

Amy whispered: "Sonic... let me tell you a story."

She pointed to the stars and said: "this is a love story"

I leaned back and said: "let's hear it"

Then she began to tell her story: "This is a story of a Mobian hero told by the stars, it's a story of a hedgehog who rose up against a madman in the sky, saved the day, and met the girl of his dreams. One day a hedgehog was running through theses very hills and he looked to the sky. A strange city seemed to grow and cast a root into the soil. He ran up the root to see where this intruding land came from. As he reached the summit he was met by an army of evil minions. Forced to battle for days he finally found the sorcerer who grew this city of evil. Then the brave... strong... handsome hedgehog was made to do battle with a machine built in his image to destroy him. After defeating the evil robot and the mad sorcerer he found and rescued a beautiful young hedgehog girl. The two then descended from the city in the sky together."

Then I groaned: "Come on Amy, tell me how it ends."

Amy winked at me and giggled: "How about I show you instead."

She lunged at me and our lips met like a bolt of lightning striking the ground. She bowled me over and we held each other tightly. I felt my heart pounding away like a stampede! Passion flowed through our touch like a fire as we got closer and closer until a cold breeze nearly froze both of us.

I turned my head to see a silhouette in the moonlight. The icy fog rolled forward as I sprang to my feet.

As Chill the Wolf emerged from the forest he snarled: "I've been hurt too much... I've had my heart broken too badly... I'M GOING TO RIP THE BOTH OF YOU APART!

Amy screamed: "NO! STOP!"

I charged up a spindash and burst towards him! I missed! He turned to me and lunged. I dogged his fist as it hit the ground. Then he ran towards Amy. I launched a homing attack then uncurled midair grabbed his head and threw him as my feet hit the ground! He flipped over and landed hard. I drove my knuckles into his chest over and over again until he grabbed my throat! I felt his hands crushing my neck, my vision blurred... then I pulled all my might together and kicked him in the face sending me flying. He charged at me like a runaway truck. I charged up a spindash and we collided. I wobbled back up onto my own two feet to see he was getting tired. His face was a mess he was breathing heavily. I launched a final homing attack that sent him over the nearby cliff. As I fell to the ground Amy ran towards me with tears like raging rapids. She wept into my arms and we fell over.

She looked into my eyes and whimpered: "Please t-t-tell me this is end Sonic. I just cant..."

I hugged her tightly and whispered gently: "That's the last of him anyone will ever see."

Amy looked up at me and said: "I love you Sonic."

I took a deep breath and said: "I love you too Amy."

THE END


End file.
